Ryan Connor
}} Ryan Connor was born to Nick and Wendy Neeson on 14th January, 1992. However, a mix-up at Weatherfield General meant he was taken home by Dean and Michelle Connor who believed he was their son and are listed as his parents on his birth certificate. He was close to his dad Dean. However, Dean was killed in a road traffic accident in 2001 when Ryan had only just turned nine, and it was later revealed that it was his uncle Paul Connor that was driving and had switched seats with Dean to avoid being convicted of driving while intoxicated. Ryan left Weatherfield in 2010 in order to attend a university in Glasgow, but returned two years later in which he was dependent on drugs, although overtime he began to stop using them. During his time back he dated residents Tracy Barlow and Katy Armstrong, although these relationships broke down overtime and he left Weatherfield again in 2013, this time for Ibiza. Five years later he made a second return to the street in 2018, in which he came head to head with Michelle's biological son Ali. Biography 1992-2007: Arrival In December 2006, Ryan was caught by Norris Cole vandalising The Kabin. Michelle made him help in The Kabin every night after school for a week. For a time, Michelle dated Sonny Dhillon. After they broke up, Ryan went joyriding in Sonny's car. He was caught by the police, though later released. When he returned to the Street, his uncle Paul smacked him across the face. The reason for this was later revealed to be that Paul caused the demise of Ryan's late father, Dean, due to careless driving. In an episode several months later, Paul died in a car accident after kidnapping Leanne Battersby. 2007-2008: Baby-swap Throughout December 2007, Ryan was stalked by a mysterious stranger who knew him by name. When tracked down, the man, Nick Neeson, explained that he believed Ryan to be his real son, and his own son Alex to be Michelle's after a baby mix-up at the hospital. A DNA test later confirmed this to be the case. Ryan got extremely jealous when his mother started taking Alex out for the day and had a fight with him in January 2008. The fight resulted in the pair both being hit by a car and suffering minor injuries. Nick wrote Ryan a letter, in which he told him he was sorry for stalking him and hoped he understood why he had to see him. Ryan tore it up before reading it and Michelle picked up the pieces. Inside was a picture of Ryan just after he was born with Nick and Wendy. Ryan moved in with his uncle and aunt, Liam and Maria Connor in February 2008, feeling excluded because Alex was living with Michelle. After Alex moved out in March, Ryan moved back in. Ryan continues to see Nick on occasions. 2008-2010: Liam's death On 16th October 2008, Ryan attended Tony Gordon's stag party where Tony had plotted to murder Ryan's adoptive uncle Liam after he had discovered his affair with Carla Connor. However, when the group were planning to visit a strip club, Tony sent him home as he was too young and only minutes after Ryan had left, Liam was killed in a hit and run. He was later informed of the news by his adoptive mother Michelle. 2010: Relationship with Sian Powers Ryan briefly dated Sian Powers. They kissed during one of his gigs and started going out. Later, Sian's father Vinnie began threatening Ryan, as he was suspicious that he had been sleeping with Sian after finding condoms in her bag. They later had sex, only to be caught by Michelle. After arguing, Sian left. Her father found out the pair had slept together and sent Sian to Southport to live with her mother Janet. This left Ryan deeply upset. Shortly after Sian returned, she broke up with Ryan, thinking that he had feelings for another girl. Sophie Webster later found him and tried to give him some advice, however he misread her intentions and made a move on her. After initially lying about the kiss (saying that Sophie initiated it), Sian found out that he tried to kiss Sophie and broke up with him indefinitely, and later that day she began a relationship with Sophie. 2012-2013: Out of University, coke addiction and Katy Armstrong On 17th July 2012, Ryan returned to Weatherfield after completing his university course in Glasgow and firstly saw Sophie Webster, who was cleaning No.13 and started a fire which then he got the blame for. The following month, he took an instant liking to David Platt's wife Kylie and they had a drink in the Rovers which led to Ryan offering her cocaine. Later that evening, Ryan's mother Michelle and her boyfriend Steve McDonald caught him in the toilets snorting cocaine. Michelle and landlady Stella Price called the Police on him and he was released following a caution. Tracy Barlow took a supposed liking towards Ryan which angered Michelle and Steve especially when Tracy continued to take her relationship further with Ryan leading to them having sex. Tracy then faked a pregnancy, confusing Ryan. When Steve requested that she had an abortion, Michelle ended her relationship with Steve and the pair split up. Tracy finally explained that she had faked her pregnancy when Ryan proposed marriadge to her. Ryan, Michelle, Steve, Ken and Deirdre Barlow were all hurt and angry. Wanting to rekindle their relationship, Steve came begging back to Michelle and although Ryan explained that Steve should not be with his mother, Michelle eventually gave him another chance. Ryan - hurt that his mother didn't listen to him and that Tracy rejected him - took Sophie to a club in the city. While at the club, Ryan took cocaine which angered Sophie, and she threatened to call Michelle. Ryan started an argument with another man before leaving, begging Sophie not to tell Michelle. Ryan attempted to play chicken on the road and told Sophie to go home. Not wanting Ryan to get hurt, Sophie talked sense into him and he let her help him. When Sophie tried to go to him, she got hit by a vehicle. The driver called an ambulance while Ryan tried to blame it on him. Once the ambulance arrived, Ryan ran home to tell Michelle what had happened. She and Sophie's parents, Kevin and Sally were all furious by Ryan's actions. Sophie begged her parents not to report Ryan to the police, and soon things were alright once Sophie made a speedy recovery. In March 2013, Ryan became the new manager of Prima Doner and quickly employed Katy Armstrong, who was in a relationship with Chesney Brown at the time. Soon, Ryan and Katy began an affair. When Katy's friend Steph Britton became jealous of Ryan, Katy put her off by revealing his drug use in the past. Days later, Ryan and Katy were discovered by Gary Windass in the back of a van. The news hit Chesney and he split up with Katy later on. Ryan and Katy began frequently clubbing and sleeping together before they became a couple. Months later, their relationship took a turn as Ryan was supposedly texting another woman, Jamie-Lee. However, really they were working together in a club. As soon as Katy saw them together, she got the wrong idea and insulted Jamie-Lee's age before leaving Ryan. 2013-: Years in Ibiza and return to Weatherfield By October, Ryan was jobless so Michelle's partner Steve McDonald convinced Ryan to jet off to Ibiza to become a DJ. Michelle was sad to see her son go, but Katy and Steph weren't really bothered. Michelle and Steve bade Ryan farewell as he left in a taxi for Manchester Airport. He sent a card to his mother, Michelle on the day of her wedding to Steve McDonald in May 2015. In May 2018, he returned to the United Kingdom from Ibiza in order to attend Michelle's wedding to Robert Preston, however, he met a group of lads on the flight and got drunk at the airport; promoting Michelle to collect him. He was brought to Michelle and Robert's flat at 9 Victoria Court, where he went for a sleep and sobered up. He attended Robert's stag do at the Rovers Return, in which he got into a conflict with Michelle's biological son Alex Neeson, who had returned to Weatherfield a few months prior and in that time slowly got to know Michelle. Ryan began to grow close to Bethany Platt, and in July 2018 began to make out with her. However she panicked and lashed it at Ryan and ran out of the flat scared. Confused he ran after her topless, but retreated back to the flat when her mother Sarah arrived. Sarah confronted Ryan, assuming he was up to no good with Bethany, and hit him causing Ryan to fall and hit his head. He ordered Sarah to leave, but later collapsed from the injury and was discovered by Michelle and Robert, who then called an ambulance. Ryan claimed that he had forgotten what happened and didn't disclose that Sarah was responsible. Sarah went to visit Ryan to apologise, and explained the situation properly; revealing about Bethany's sexual abuse history after being groomed by her previous boyfriend Nathan Curtis, which left Ryan shocked. Ryan planned to leave Weatherfield as he felt unwanted by Michelle due to Ali's presence, and blackmailed Sarah for £800 so he could return to Ibiza, on the condition that he wouldn't go to the police about the assault. However after a heart to heart to Michelle who stated that she wanted Ryan to stay and he wasn't unloved, he decided to remain in Weatherfield and ended his blackmail plot with Sarah, although she made clear beforehand that she wouldn't give into his blackmail and would simply have denied the assault to the police. Around this time Ryan rekindled his friendship with Bethany. Background information *In 2010, Ryan was axed by producer Phil Collinson, although it was said that the character would continue making occasional appearances in the show. However it wasn't until two years later in 2012 that the character was eventually reintroduced, and Ben Thompson was replaced by Sol Heras. Stories following the character's 2012 return included him taking cocaine and dating Katy Armstrong. *In July 2013 - almost a year after his reintroduction - it was reported that Heras would be leaving the show at the end of his contract. Ryan departed three months later in October. *The character was reintroduced a second time nearly five years later in May 2018, with Ryan Prescott taking over from Heras. He made his debut as the character in Episode 9464 on 23rd May. First and last lines "Taxi never turned up. I waited like... half an hour" (First line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1992 births Category:Connor family Category:Rovers residents Category:Residents of 7 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 18a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 12 Coronation Street Category:2006 debuts Category:Neeson family Category:Students Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Prima Doner staff Category:Entertainers Category:Current characters Category:Residents of 9 Victoria Court Category:Speed Daal staff